


She still had nightmares about it.

by LunaNox13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Loss, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNox13/pseuds/LunaNox13
Summary: Pansys thoughts after the war.
Kudos: 3





	She still had nightmares about it.

She still had nightmares about it, to this very day.  
She would wake up cold and alone, disoriented for a few seconds, scared and wondering where she was.  
It hadn't mattered that she was Slytherin.  
It hadn't mattered that she was pure blood.  
It hadn't mattered that her father had been a death eater.  
The moment that she had been caught helping a tiny first year ravenclaw she had been targeted by the Carrows .   
They did in secret, so none of the others would find out.  
No one had known, and if they did they certainly didn't care.   
She had been scared when she said it.  
She just wanted everything to be over.  
The war had been horrible for everyone, not just those on light side.  
Honestly she said what everyone had been thinking.   
Or at least she thought they had.  
Really though the fight had been between Potter and the Dark Lord.  
So why couldn't they just fight.  
So many people had died, she was there when Greyback savaged the Brown girl.  
It had been the most gruesome thing she had ever seen.  
And then potter had gone to the dark lord.   
The exact thing she had suggested.   
The very thing that whole wizarding world had vilified her for saying, but he had gone anyway.  
And then Potter had won, against all odds, he had bet the man that had them all so terrified.  
She had been shunted off to the ministry, stuck in a damp cold cell, ignored and forgotten about, for a fortnight.  
She heard the screams and cries of the other prisoners but never made a sound herself.  
The only thing she was guilty of was offering up Potter, she was pretty sure she wouldn't get sent to Azkaban for that.  
Though if she did, well, it wasn't like she had anything left anyway.  
It was a Tuesday when they let her go.  
Just as cold and damp as the cell she had left.  
Just as miserable and dreary as the life she was heading towards.  
She saw him on her way out, she thought of going over, saying something.  
An apology was on the tip of her tongue, even though she wasn't sure that she was sorry.  
But maybe she would have if he had of been alone, but they were there The Golden Trio.  
So she turned her back and walked away.  
Walked out in the world and just kept going.  
She didn't know where, she didn't know what she was going to do.  
She knew wherever she went, whatever she did, Britian wasn't her home any more.  
Less than 10 words said in fear and she was hated, vilified, looked down on as worse than the Malfoys.  
Worse than Draco, and wasn't that something.  
He was the reason that dumbledore was dead, but she was the one that was hated.  
She was alone now, no family left, no friends, no money.  
No matter how many years had past,  
She still had nightmares about it.


End file.
